Black Chlorette
Black Chlorette (full name: Black Chlorette Widowin'cher) is an apprentice in dark magic. She was not very well-known but she is known as a villain. Somepony said she isn't, and somepony said she is. Personality Black was a little bit rough and tough. She doesn't do girl stuffs often; she rather do boyish stuffs. Black wasn't good at dancing but good at singing--well, not "good" but "excellent". She was also a bully since she was a filly, but that didn't continue because she learned from her mistakes. She doesn't know how to forgive nor saying her sorry. She is also a daring mare. History Birth Black was born in a cave, that is why she has unusual powers. The cave has magic and the magic of the cave transferred to her, that is why she gained her horn, she was supposed to be born as a pegasus, a pegasus with one color but not two colors. Because of this, her parents decided to keep her where she is safe from other ponies, for this appearance may scare them and take their filly away. Black was kept in their house which is far away, that ponies cannot even travel there. Until her family died, Black was picked up by an unknown pony, and that unknown pony took care of her. Being Apprentice When she was a filly, she went to Celestia's school for gifted unicorns, which she didn't pass. But, she went another school which is about dark magic. And then, she learn and learn dark magics until she found her own master which she doesn't know her name, because she don't give her name as stated by her master. Black Chlorette still is learning under her. Death of her Family Black Chlorette suffered when she was still a teenager. At first, when she was a filly, she finally knew the news that her mother/father is the unknown pony, but other, the unknown pony doesn't want to tell that her family died during a war. Until, it was the right age to say it to her, after, she was traumatized and cannot socialize with anypony anymore. But, that wasn't the end, Chlorette recovered from being traumatized to a happy go-lucky pony, because she changed herself into a brand new, Black Chlorette since she was a teenager. Quotes ''"(darkly chuckles) I don't expect you to be here, Radium Cobalt." '' - Black Chlorette upon seeing her rival. ''"Melody Chrome... where are you, my sweet beautiful ruby?" '' - Black Chlorette muttering to herself tearfully. ''"Do you wanna know why? Because I am bad and evil, that is why." '' - Black Chlorette answering Iron. ''"What is to change? If I change for the good, I will give up my powers to my master, and if I change for the bad, I'll hurt my younger sister more, my only last relative alive.." '' - Black Chlorette regrets on the situation that she signed the contract with her master. ''"Oh Diamantim Necklace, hear me, I give up on thy powers from thy radiating body, I surrender thy these powers!" '' - Black surrending all her powers to her master. ''"There! Are you happy that you received all my powers you idiot?! Give me my filly back!" '' - Black angering her own master. Relationships Family (except MC) Black was very close to her family. But much closer to her older brother which is Metal Fire. Him and her were very close because Metal always hangs out with Black. Chlorette also has a very strong relationship with her father, Golden Limestone, Golden always trains her how to use her magic. Black Chlorette was the youngest of the family, so, most in her family always do something for her; something that is so special that she could appreciate it. Caramel Cavalry is not fond of Black Chlorette's interest in magic, for she thought that teaching it with her will be dangerous and could be life-threatening. While Silver Slate does hold strong concern for her husband teaching Black in the arts of magic. One day, Black Chlorette was commanded by her mother to buy ingredients for Melody's favorite dish. Black heartily went to market and bought those ingredients, when she went back home, she saw that her home was burnt down, ashes and wrecked wooden planks were visible, leading to her horrified expression. Melody Chrome Melody Chrome is Black Chlorette's younger sister. Among all Black's siblings, Melody is the closest to hers. When Black knew that her mother is pregnant, she is extremely enthusiastic upon seeing her. Silver Slate gave birth to Melody, Black almost jawdropped when she saw her. Melody does not look exactly Black Chlorette, but exactly opposite. Unlike Black who is tomboyish, Melody is girlish and very careful of her looks that is why she is beautiful. Her voice is also beautiful, but nowadays, Melody is still missing and is on search by Black. Black thought Melody is still alive because of the signs she saw; her precious ruby necklace, which is a gift from Black. Iron Wild Iron is a nerd when he was still a colt and is frequently bullied by other colts. Black protected him from the bullies and they eventually became best friends. Iron currently holds feelings with Black Chlorette, mainly because what she did in the first day they met and also because of her skills. Today, Iron is very good-looking that many mares swooned over him, but he has an eye for Black Chlorette, pupils dilated and shaped like a heart. Gallery Black Chlorette's Cutiemark.png Black Chlorette Widowin'cher.png Hello, Ms. Chlorette.png|Hello there, Ms. Chlorette..|link=http://astralfleur.deviantart.com/art/Hello-Ms-Chlorette-474066960 Black Chlorette and Starchase.png|Black Chlorette and Starchase boop Filly Black Chlorette.png Black Chlorette gif.gif|Black Chlorette gif made by StarchaseSketches Trivia * She was named Chlorette; meaning "choir" in terms of the author. * She is very known in some places. * Her wings' colors are based on her emotions, if it's very pink-red, it means she has a strong feeling. If it's light pink-red it means she has a low feeling or in a normal feeling. Category:WIP Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Alicorn